


Chinese water Torture

by Halfaglassofcrazy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Golden shower, M/M, NSFW, Smut, degrading speech, idk man it’s just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy
Summary: Peter catches Bucky masturbating in the shower and tries to tell him off. Bucky has other ideas.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/ Peter Parker, Peter/ others (mentioned), WinterSpider - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Chinese water Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some AU I have coming up. Enjoy this tidbit. I wrote this on my phone so excuse any errors.

Crickets announced the arrival of the evening with their singing, as per the norm on humid summers. The day had been hot and dry and perfect for being out and about spending the fortune his late husband had left behind when he ‘vanished’ 

He wasn’t gone at all, he was just downstairs. With the other husbands. Which by now they’d be settling in their cages and getting ready for lights out. Well. All except one. 

“Mr Parker?” Came the disembodied voice of Friday. 

“Yeah Fri?”

“Sergeant Barnes has left his confines” she informed him. If she wasn’t an AI Peter could have sworn she sounded concerned. 

“Alright, thanks Fri” Peter sighed. Snapping the book shut and getting up. Wrapping the long dressing gown around himself and padding down to the lower levels. Bare feet padding softly on the cold tile as he headed down the hallway, passing through the door to the cellars and down the stairs. When he reached the large area with the cages Peter moved in and found how his first husband escaped again. He’d ripped the chain link right off its posts.

The soft sound of water alerted the boy to the direction his escaped husband has gone. Turning down and following the long lines of the hallway to the communal shower space he’d set up for his husbands. Taking care of their needs was a priority when he had the house remodeled. Of course no one could know he was keeping four of the worlds most powerful people in the basement and had anyone that worked on the project disposed of. 

Down the end of the row of showers, in the corner that seemed to be dimmer than the rest was a towering figure. Even hunched over The Winter Soldier was impressive. Soft grunting was heard from his tense jaw as his thick bicep curled and released as he slowly moved his hand along his shaft. 

Peter grinned. Moist lips curling over vibrant white teeth. “Soldat. What are you up to?” He sing-songed. Giggling when Bucky just tipped his head back slightly. His own mischievous smirk on his lips as he growled and appeared to pick up his pace a bit. Peter pouted and started marching towards Buck. 

“Now, you listen here. You know you’re not allowed to Jack off in the showers” he huffed. Drawing closer to the soldier who was now reclined against the wall, watching Peter approach over the half walls they got that separated each shower pan. Eventually Peter was right in front of him. Huffing before dropping his gaze to the Soldier’s cock. 

Bucky was broad, could knock down a building by leaning on it. Olive skin lined with silver and red scars but he was beautiful. His cock equally so, thick with a fat head standing proudly out from above thighs that could crush a grown man’s head. 

“You know I don’t tolerate miss-“ Peter began, not looking up at Buck at all and completely missing the rapid speed at which those hands were suddenly coming at him. Gripping the fabric of the dressing gown and flinging it across the room. 

Hot water cascaded down his face and body, thankfully it was hot. Buck has been known to have cold showers now and then for some reason. But now it was warm and Peter was thankful. The corners of the tiles dig into his knees as he gasps for air from his spot crushed into the corner of the shower cubicle. Trapped by a thick thigh against his head and an almost equally thick cock resting against the delicate upturn of his nose and lips. 

Water sprayed from nostrils and where it collected on his lip as he tried to keep his airways clear. “Soldat! Let- let me up” he tried to command. But Bucky didn’t move. He remained against the smaller male, holding him in place with his thighs. 

After a moment, Bucky finally moved. Metal hand coming down and stroking the youths face tenderly, for a moment Peter thought Buck was about to let him up but then the steel clamped down over his nose and mouth. One large hand big enough to cover his face like a mask. Heat spread against the side of his cheek and shoulders which was odd because the water was hitting hi- oh my god. 

Soft sputtering and choking sounds Echoed from behind the metal palm as Buck relieved himself over the side of Peter’s head and neck. The boy’s cheeks were reddening as he tried to shake off the hand that was surely leaving bruises against pale flesh of the boy’s cheeks as he gripped tighter to keep Peter under the hot stream of piss. 

It was like getting pissed on by a horse, thought Peter as he stopped struggling and just took it, one hand braces on the back of those thick and powerful thighs as the other slid down the tiled wall a bit. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes that were washed away by the shower and urine. Thankful no one else was there to see that. One sure fire way to lose the hard earned respect was for them to witness the territorial display from the White Wolf. 

A wet slap hit his cheekbone and made him jump both from the sound and the heavy impact. Eyes springing open in shock, only to be greeted with the sight of Buck shaking himself off after relieving himself by slapping the security torch of a cock against Peter’s face. Every part of this man was a weapon. 

Finally the metal palm withdrew and a shuddering breath was drawn. “Fuck… Bucky god damn it, you’re I-“ he began but was cut off again by a metal thumb being jammed in his mouth and pushing down on his tongue. He really hoped Buck hadn’t chipped another one of his teeth in the process this time. 

“So much yammering” rasped a voice from above him, like a rusty knife being drawn along a sharpening steel. Husky and raw from disuse but still tinged with the Brooklyn accent. “Little master forgets his place” 

“Like hell!” Peter attempted to snap but Buck's hand gripped his lower jaw harder, giving his head a shake like he was threatening to rip off the mandible. It would be as easy as opening a letter for the enhanced soldier. Just a little more pressure and his flesh would tear like the thinnest tissue paper. 

“You need a lesson, cunt. Strutting around in your fucking dresses. Don’t forget who fucking made you” he snarled. Lip curling to expose teeth that enjoy ripping and tearing into human flesh. An expulsion of air made Peter jump before he realised the wet slap was saliva. Cheeks burning like embers now as he realised his husband had spat on him. It was humiliating and degrading and yet Peter’s cock was straining in his panties. Probably as red as his cheeks and dripping pre-cum. Begging to be touched; however beggars can't be choosers when Buck’s foot seeks out the sensitive cocklet and pushes down with the ball of his foot against the aching shaft. Making Peter whine. High pitched and nasally around the metal thumb in his mouth. 

“Shut, the fuck up” the soldier snarled. Flesh hand coming up to push back long, wet strands of brunett hair from his storm-cloud eyes before dropping it back down to where Peter was crushed against the tiles. “Stop the fucking noise” he hissed again. Snapping Peter’s head back and ignoring the sob as he pried the boy’s mouth open. Thick head of his cock rapidly replacing the thumb as he shoved in as far as he could without choking the youth. That came later. 

“You’re lucky I don’t need to fucking piss again” he growled. Blocking Peter’s nose with his fingers, pinching the end of the cute upturned nose. Mech hand behind the boy’s head and holding him onto Buck’s thick, suffocating cock. Laughing low and dark as the boy struggled. Throat fluttering around the thick head of his cock and cheeks turning as red as they were before. 

It felt like an eternity had passed before Buck finally let go of his nose and pulled his fat, leaning cock from his throat. Letting Peter take some shuddering gasps as he slowly jerked himself. Smearing some pre cum and spit on the side of Peter’s face and thrusting his cock through the sticky mess. It wasn’t long before Peter was reaching for his cock again. Gently taking him at the base and putting that sweet mouth on him the way he was supposed to. Kitten licks and just sucking at the tip for the time being as Bucky moaned and braced his metal arm against the wall as his flesh hand gripped wet, caramel curls and forced Peter onto his cock a little further. 

“Your natural place” He rasped. Spitting again but this one hit the boy smack in the eye. Thankfully his eyes were closed but the impact was still enough to make him tear up again and his cock to throb under Bucky’s foot. “Oh you fucking liked that did, you slut?” He rumbled. Suddenly pulling Peter’s hair and impaling the boy’s throat on his cock. Beginning to thrust his hips. 

Pushing the head of his length to the back of Peter’s throat and causing Peter to sputter and huff through his nose was amusing. The puffs of air and water spraying from in front of him like tiny whales breaching. 

The Soldier pulled back a bit, not breaking his rhythm but letting Peter get some non, waterlogged air before knocking the boy back under the spray of the hot shower. Watching the bubbles form around those lips that were stretched tight around his cock and that cute little nose. Reaching down and pinching Peter’s nostrils again. 

“Technically this would be waterboarding” he growled. “But you love it. I can feel you humping at my foot. Come on cunt. Get yourself off.” He snapped. Letting go of the youths nose, pulling his thick cock from the throat and bringing his meaty palm down accords Peter’s face with a loud crack. 

The boy gasped in shock. Cum and spit clinging and dripping from his lips. Water dripped from his nose where it had pooled in his sinuses and tears spilling from his eyes as he whined and humped harder at the underside of the foot pressing down on his cute little cock. Nails digging into the hard flesh of his thigh. 

“Open up” he growled. Obediently Peter parted those shining red lips and accepted the cock that was pushed past them. “Suck it, whore” the soldier commanded. 

It took a second before Peter was giving it his best shot. Finding a rhythm that allowed him to hump the underside of Bucky’s foot and take his cock to the back of his throat. Doing his best to suck the behemoth in his mouth. Bobbing his head and moaning around the thickness. 

Buck was moaning too. Head tipped back and growling as he felt the white knot grow tighter in his guts. His own rhythm begun to get erratic and before he knew it, he’d grabbed another fistful of curls and was using the pliant yet tight throat to jerk himself off. Heavy balls slapping the boy’s chin as Bucky hissed and let go with his metal hand. Bracing his body against the back wall of the shower. Gripping the tile so hard his fingers punched through like the wall was made out of playdough. 

“Fuck. Fuck Peter that mouth is so fucking good” he moaned. Eyes rolling as Peter fluttered his throat around the swollen head of his cock. Thrusting harder and pinning Peter to the wall again. Pushing his foot down to apply more pressure, in turn that made Peter moan harder and the vibrations were just enough that Buk was pretty much there. Pulling out from that sinful mouth and stroking himself twice, coming in thick, shuddering bursts over the boy’s sweet face. His cry lost with Peter's own as the boy found his own completion. Shaking under Bucky, little hips stuttering as they ground up against his foot which was now warm like he’d stepped in something. 

“Fuck” he hissed. Coming down from his high. Looking down at his little master and smirking. Cum clinging to his eyelashes and splattered on his face was a good look for the boy. “Mm. Maybe I should throw you in with the others” he stated. Standing up and washing himself off. Seemingly coming to a decision as he did. Shutting off the shower and stepping out. Dragging Peter with him so he couldn’t wash the cum off. 

“Bucky, no I need to wash it off. It’s starting to sting and stick” the smaller male sighed. Going to get back in the shower. The moment was all Buck needed. Kicking the back of Peter’s knee with his bare foot. Only having just pulled his tactical pants on. Looming over yes winded boy. 

“I’m not done yet” the former assassin smirked. Reaching down and grabbing a slender, pale ankle. Dragging Peter over the slate tile. 

“Bucky! No wait!” He called. Wriggling and yelping, but thankful for the smooth surface. “Buck, it’s cold! No wait” the boy’s cries getting more desperate and shrill as he was dragged towards the doorway that led to the darkened hall that took them to the cages. The big man turned down the hall and dragged Peter with him. The boy’s cries bouncing off the walls. 

The sound of rattling chain link fences growing louder. “No! No Buck stop!” He screamed. Attempting to kick his way out of the soldier’s grip. 

“Lights out, Friday” Bucky snapped. The last thing he saw before the space went black was the flash of a predatory grin. Pearly white teeth that had enjoyed the taste of flesh before.


End file.
